


Different Views

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Talking Animals, family & friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Summer is hurling along faster than one would want and soon August is already drawing to it's end.Yuuri tries to put in as much time he can with both Makka as Victor, and now an old friend shows up making things even more complicated. She after all knows his biggest secret and isn't known for being timid.Victor has been having the best few weeks of his life, little mishaps here and there, but he can honestly say he enjoys his time with Yuuri. Still hoping to get him to continue seeing him once summer ends. So when his cousin drops by he can't help but be all happy about his life. Especially as she knows what he went through.





	Different Views

**Author's Note:**

> Day 221 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Back with the series, introducing a few new names here. This is the reason I took a bit more time on this story, and it's again a day late. It had to be done exactly right for the remainder stories to work out. Introducing some new names, They are Important!! Btw, this is the part where the hurting is going to start. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri zips his trainingjacket all the way up, sighing at the colder weather that has rolled in that week. He looks around his room for his phone, smiling at all the small, and not so small, things that have found there way into his room over the summer. A memento for every date and get together he and Victor managed to put in their schedules. His hand goes over the Killer whale plushie Victor had gotten him at the Aquatic zoo, the bumble bee from the botanic gardens, and the dragon from the Fair. Victor is doing so hard to keep up his promise to make Yuuri not regret agreeing going out with him. And every date just hurt more knowing that he is running out of time, that he really can't continue this if he wants to truly be free from that. He shakes his head, no time he has to go pick up Makka for their walk in the park. And as he gained some weight with all the restaurants Victor treated him too he is going to jog to the shop. 

Remembering he had put his phone on the charger in the small kitchen he steps out of his room to get it and a protein bar, greeting Phichit, and Leo and Guang-Hong over the skype call they are having, before running out of the building. Having been running this same route for almost seven weeks now makes it almost second nature, to the point several people even recognize him nowadays and greet him on his way. His heart clenches knowing there is only one week of summer left, one week before he has to go back to his school obligations and this is nothing but a memory. One he might not even be allowed to keep when the time comes. His pace falters. He hadn't thought about it, sure he had kept the dates as non-magi as he could but that doesn't men that the simple knowledge of Makka and Victor being what they are would not make them a hazard. He rubs his chest, must have breathed wrong for it's feeling a bit obstructed making it hard to breath for a moment. Which he declares is the only reason for tears running down his cheeks. 

Yuri gives Victor a pained look when the spell set-up they were working on falls apart. It doesn't even feel right to yell at the man right now, because he has done that enough in the past few weeks to no result. So he picks up the salvageable pieces and starts over. Milla and Georgi share a look between them before returning to the shops front. 

"It's getting worse. He's denying it, but it is so painfully obvious that even Yura doesn't go against him anymore." Georgi sighs. "I had hoped that maybe Yuuri would help a bit, but he's been getting more unstable over the summer at a far more alarming speed than before. I don't know how long before it becomes unable to hide." Milla rubs his arm.

"I know. Maybe they haven't been doing the kissing right." She lets out a joyless giggle. "I can only imagine how they would try to be sneaky about finding places to kiss on their dates." Georgi kisses the top of her head, at least they don't have to be sneaky. 

"We haven't kissed yet." Victor comes out from the back realizing it might be safer if he's not around for the setting up. Yura does seem to have a good grasp on how to do that. "I can't do it as it would mean to trigger his magi and reveal him. But I have been dropping hints hoping he would trust me with it." 

His friends look at him shocked to the core. How was Victor being able not to do what they all knew he so desperately wanted to do. When he gives them his patented smile they understand. He is respecting Yuuri, even if it's hurting him in the process. Georgi grabs him by the shoulder. 

"Look I understand you don't want to talk about it, but there are options you can take. Maybe..." Victor silences him with one look. Only a soft shake of his head makes it clear he doesn't see it as an option. 

After all, how could he explain it was that option that was causing the problems he was having to begin with. It's not something he would like to talk about. If ever if that is even an option. So he's glad he's spared any future questions when Yuuri opens the shopdoor, precisely at noon, and Makka comes running out of the back room leash in mouth. The thicker clothes Yuuri's been sporting this week are a sad reminder to Victor that school is about to start again, that the summer he was gifted will be coming to an end. One of the best summers he's had in so many years. 

"So I see somebody is ready for their walk." Yuuri looks up. "Uhm Victor is it okay if i take Makka for a bit longer today. I got an email from one of the research classes I'm in that the teacher wants to have meet with all who are to graduate this year. And well it's at two. The place he wants to meet is fairly close to the park and dog friendly, but it might run a bit late as the teacher can be windy about his subject sometimes." 

Victor's breath falters. "I thought classes wouldn't start for an other week?" He knows the tone of his voice wasn't relaxed when he sees Yuuri flinch.

"That is true. But it doesn't mean that there aren't things planned in the week before. A lot of the track teams have been meeting up for weeks already to get in competition mode, and class rosters are already downloadable online for last years. So.. uhm... yeah." 

There is a silence between them. Both knowing what it meant what Yuuri just said. Victor feels his shoulders drop. It seems Yuuri will not sway from his decision of this only being a summer thing. So he tells it's okay for him to take Makka to the meet, and to have fun. But not to eat to much as Victor found a great restaurant for dinner that night. Yuuri smiles, puts the leash on Makka and walks out of the store. 

"It's that I know why you are doing what you are doing, doesn't make me think you are less of an idiot for doing it." Yuuri looks down at Makka then quickly looks around to see if nobody heard the Guardian. Not taht he should be too worried, as he had gotten told that the guardian was very good in keeping the world completely unaware of their abilities. Not that they hadn't proven it to Yuuri in the most gut wrenching way by simply opening their wings in the middle of a crowded park. Yuuri was dying a thousand deaths till he realized no one noticed the big shiny white wings on the dog, or the dog if they don't want to be bothered. 

"Well I can't say sorry. I need to do this. I knew dating Victor even just for the summer was wrong, after all he's too connected to there. It was foolish. But these past forty seven days were the best I've had in years. I'll never regret them." Sadness slivers down his voice. Makka sighs.

"That is if you'll remember it once all is said and done." Yuuri nods at the guardians words. He should have tried dating a non-magi, but he never met one that had made him feel like victor makes him feel. If only... He shakes his head. No use going there, it was never a real option. 

He suddenly looks up when he hears somebody call his name, or better said a nickname he hadn't heard in years. The girl that pops up in front of him makes him almost yelp, if he hadn't been warned by her calling her and knowing her for over ten years. The arms wrap around him like an over eager octopus. 

"Nadia. What are you doing here. Please, you know why you can't..." She places her hand over his mouth.

"Shush, all's good. I'm a transfer student at your school for the year. I figured you could use the support these last few months. You know how Destiny loves to pull her strings at the last possible moment and well..." she blushes "you are one of my best friends. You deserve your freedom." 

Yuuri smiles at her. he is glad to see Nadia, without her help he hadn't been able to get out of the magi world the way he did. He wouldn't have known the danger he had been in if she had not told him.

"Still try to keep your voice down. Non-magi aren't deaf." Nadia quickly looks around at that remark, her light brown hair swishing in all directions like the free spirit she is. 

"Okay. I just wanted to say hi. I need to get to the registration office to get my roster and then I have to get back to meet up with one of my teachers. but I'm certain I'll see you around." Yuuri nods and sees Nadia sprint in the direction of the bus stop. It was the one thing he always loved about her, she wasn't dependent on her magi. Liked doing things.

"She didn't even pet me. And I made certain she was able to see me." Makka sounds offended. Yuuri just rewards them by giving their ears a very good rub. 

Victor look at the clock. Yuuri should be on his way to the meeting by now, which means that soon he'll be back in permanent student mode and Victor will be left without. With his luck Makka will stop being his dog once that happens too, after all they do seem to be as attached to Yuuri as they are to him. And the laws are clear that a guardian pet is free to chose who to bond with. he sighs realizing that Makka could even choose to stay with Yuuri after the breakup. He forces his breath down when it hitches around that word. He does not want to go there, as inevitable it turns out to be. 

The door to the shop gets tossed open and there is a big gush of magi that rolls through the shop. Luckily there are no clients in right then because half the magic item's light up like fireworks. Victor looks up to yell at the one entering but instead of yelling he gets the biggest grin. After all the young woman parading in has the same Ashen blond hair he has. 

"Tasha!!! You crazy. What if there had been any non-magi in the shop, you would have gotten me in serious trouble with the authority." The young woman smiles back before sprinting over and pulling into a big hug with Victor. "What have you been up to? Haven't heard from you since early July." She smacks his chest.

"Do not even for a second think I forgave you from putting my mirror in such a dingy spot." She giggles. "You looked so flustered that day, I just had to come and check for myself. After all we are only a few weeks apart in age and I don't think I have ever seen you this aloof." She pushes victor a step back. "But I know you. you would be hiding things from me if I try it over the mirror. You are not that good when I'm in your face. so here I am." She spreads her arms and wiggles her shoulders. "Now tell me the guys name." 

Victor looks at the others and gives them a nod to let them know to do what they need to do. After that he grabs Tasha's hand and pulls her into the back of the shops. She had always been his favorite cousin, and if anybody could help him in his situation with Yuuri she would be the one you should want in your corner. After all she had been there for him when his betrothed decided to marry another person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
